1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a new, high protein, solid, dietary food product formed from a gelatin hydrolysate and its method of preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past few years a new type of diet plan termed a "protein sparing fast" has become extremely popular. It involves putting a patient on a complete fast except for high concentrations of proteins, minerals and vitamins, for periods averaging three weeks. Under this plan, the patient is able to maintain vital protein stores while losing excess fat. Of course, the protein ingested by the patient must be free of fat and carbohydrates. Such plans have also been adapted for use for institutionalized patients who require low residue diets, have digestive problems or are anorexic.
Heretofore, the most common source of the protein for use in such diet plans has been a predigested (for easier absorption) liquid protein formulation. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,025,650, 4,042,688 and 4,042,687 to Gans et al describe a high protein liquid formulation consisting of small peptides, i.e., mono-, di and tripeptides, prepared by enzymatic hydrolysis of animal collagen and fortified with tryptophan. Various other digestible additives such as flavoring agents, sweetners, texturizers, etc. may be added to the liquid hydrolysate to preserve and enhance the palatability of the formulation.
A serious shortcoming of the formulations typified by the Gans et al patents derives from the fact that they are prepared as liquids. However, it is often advantageous to prepare solid formulations. Thus, to have the formulation in solid form requires incorporating the high protein liquid hydrolysate in an edible solid carrier such as dicalcium phosphate or mannitol. This requirement of a carrier presents several problems. Firstly, it complicates the processing of the product by adding an extra step to the manufacturing procedure. Even more significantly, it introduces material of little nutritional value into the solid product, thereby decreasing the overall protein content of the formulation and reducing its effectiveness as a "high protein" diet aid. The use of carriers also presents problems in institutionalized use where there exists the potential adverse patient reaction to the carrier.
Another equally serious shortcoming of the liquid formulations is their extremely foul taste which is very difficult to mask. This problem is particularly prevalent when the product is used as a protein supplement for institutionalized patients who are anorexic.
It is, therefore, evident that there exists a need for a high protein, dietary formulation which is solid at room temperature so as to avoid the problems associated with the use of carriers for high protein liquids and to provide a formulation which is more pleasant tasting than those heretofore known in the art.